1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a main support structure for computer, in particular, to a support structure of a data access device, for example, a hard disk, with two different size specifications, namely, 3.5 inch and 2.5 inch.
2. Description of Prior Art
Hard disks, commonly applied in a personal computer and a notebook computer, may be roughly divided into two specifications of 3.5 inch and 2.5 inch. However, in terms of the assembling structure provided for arranging a hard disk onto a computer according to the prior arts, it is impossible to use a common assembling structure because of the two different specifications, so there is a limitation imposed on hard disk purchase, renewal, and replacement, finally causing an insufficient interchangeability to the hard disks with different specifications, which is inconvenient for computer manufacturer and user.
According to this, aiming to solve aforementioned drawbacks, the inventor finally proposes the present invention that is designed reasonably to improve the shortcomings according to the prior arts significantly, after a long time of devoted study and research, in corporation with the application of relatively academic principles.